Watashi no Ko....And how much he cost me
by MarcusWolf828
Summary: This is a report i had to do for health class....i decided to have fun with it. it's about the living expenses of Boushin's first year.


Watashi no Ko. (My Child)  
  
AND HOW MUCH HE COST ME  
  
Following the story of the baby Prince Boushin and the living expenses of his first year.  
  
A Report By Mary Ellen Boyko  
  
If you look at the picture on the front cover of this report you may see a happy father and his young son. (yes, it's a man.)  
  
When Emperor Hotohori and his wife wanted to have a child, they didn't think they had to worry, but little did the young couple know the real cost of raising a baby.  
  
Back in ancient China, in Imperial Konan, Hotohori and his wife, Houki, didn't have to worry about what it cost to raise a child, as they were the emperor and empress of the country.  
  
But when they decided to come and live in the real world, they were surprised at what it really takes to raise a child.  
  
This, is the Little Prince Boushin's story.  
  
  
  
One day, at the palace, Hotohori, the emperor, said to his wife: "I think it's time that I have and heir, don't you think so?"  
  
and the Empress, being ever obedient to her husband, said: "Okay, Your Majesty"  
  
So they locked the door, closed the blinds, and did all the proper things, and a few months later, it was evident that the empress was pregnant.  
  
The whole empire cheered, but then, The Imperial couple made a major decision.  
  
"I think it would be better if we raised our child in Miaka's world: the real world. It will get a better education there, and it is far more sanitary. What do you think?" Hotohori asked his empress.  
  
Houki, always easy-going, said; "Okay, Your Majesty."  
  
So they used the scroll of the four gods to enter the real world, where, Miaka set Hotohori up with a job and a small apartment. (Which he hated be cause he was used to a palace.)  
  
So eventually, nine months rolled around, and Houki shouted; "It's not okay, Your Majesty!"  
  
So, after Hotohori recovered from fainting, he brought Houki to the Hospital.  
  
And after a few hours, Dr. Mitsukake declared that it was a boy, and they named it "Boushin."  
  
And Hotohori was the happiest father in the world.  
  
Or so he thought until he got the bill from Dr. Mitsukake.  
  
"That'll be $2000, please."  
  
"$2000?! That's outrageous!" Hotohori exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that's how much it costs." Dr. Mitsukake said, extending his hand.  
  
"Very, well." Hotohori said reluctantly.  
  
So Hotohori paid the hospital bill of $2000 and they went home, to their tiny apartment in Tokyo.  
  
When they got home, they realized that they had NOTHING at all to take care of a baby. So, knowing that the hospital's diaper wouldn't last forever, they went out to buy some baby products.  
  
At the store, they picked out a crib that cost $130 and sheets to go with it, which were $8. "Oh, this is nice." Empress Houki said, referring to a stroller she saw nearby.  
  
So, the Emperor added that to their cart, too. It cost $140.  
  
They then remembered that they had come for diapers, in the first place, so they picked up a package of diapers, for $27 which contained 204 diapers. While they were there, they saw a bottle of something called "diaper rash spray" and though they might need that some time, so they got that too, for $6.  
  
All this time, So far, Hotohori was carrying Boushin, and he noticed that the baby was heavy to carry around the whole time. "The baby is heavier than my sword!" he commented. Then he handed the child to it's mother, and Houki carried the baby from then on.  
  
Then, thinking of Miaka, they remembered that they had to feed the baby something. And Houki did not want to breast-feed it.  
  
So they stopped by the food isle, and picked up some "carnation" baby formula: 6 cans for $16, 4 bottles for $20, and a bottle warmer for $11.While they were there, another couple came up to them and said; "My, what a beautiful child you have there, but why isn't he wearing any cloths?"  
  
Houki and Hotohori decided that cloths for Boushin would be a good idea, so they went to find some cloths.  
  
At the cloths isle, they bought 14 outfits each costing $15, and 7 sleeping outfits which cost around $10 each. Together that came to $280. They also thought, "well, now that it's got cloths, and we have to feed it, we should get a few bibs to protect that clothing."  
  
So they got 3 bibs for $12.  
  
Now, Houki was complaining of how heavy the child was, and suggested, "Why don't we get something to carry it in, so we won't break our arms?"  
  
And her husband thought this was a good idea, so they purchased a baby carrier, for $18.  
  
(They opened it right away and put it to use.)  
  
So, they approached the register in the baby store, and Hotohori pulled out his "Konan-koku" credit card. "That'll be $668, no da." Some strange, blue haired man at the cash register said.  
  
Hotohori almost fainted. "$668!!!"  
  
"That's what it costs, no da!" the strange clerk said.  
  
So, figuring that it was a credit card, and they could find the money later, Hotohori and Houki paid the bill.  
  
Now, after a while, little Boushin got bigger, and Hotohori and Houki learned these things:  
  
1. Diapers and formula run out fast.  
  
2. Despite diapers, clothing, and bibs, little Boushin still managed to get dirty.  
  
3. Boushin was the cause of lack of sleep and many missed days of work.  
  
4. Boushin was bigger now, and he needed new cloths, and he could start eating more food than just the formula.  
  
5. Boushin got bored very easily, and he begins to cry.  
  
  
  
So, for some of these problems, Hotohori and Houki had to return to the store.  
  
They looked up and down the isles for thing that could help them.  
  
In one isle they found a "high chair."  
  
"oh, look, it's a higher chair!" Houki said. So they got the high chair for $50.  
  
They thought this would help since they would start to feed him real food soon.  
  
Thinking of real food, they went to the food isle and picked up 7 jars of baby food, for $.70 each. (that came to $4.90) and more formula, for $16.  
  
Thinking about feeding him, they realized that a lot of that food would not end up in his mouth, so they thought of getting a bath set. This cost them $20 for the bath, and $16 for 4 towels. (they didn't want him to catch pneumonia, as this would mean visits to Dr. Mitsukake, which were expensive.)  
  
While they were browsing the store, they ended up in the toy isle, and they thought it would be a good idea, to get Boushin a toy, so he wouldn't be so bored.  
  
They picked out "the kick start gym" which cost $28. And a playpen, for $40.  
  
While they were there, however, Boushin, who was in his carrier, on his mother's chest, grabbed a large teddy bear off the shelf, and wouldn't let go. So they had to buy this too, for $25.  
  
So once again, they were at the cash register, and Hotohori dreaded the inevitable total.  
  
This time, they were met with a young man, with the symbol of the ogre, on his forehead.  
  
"That's $133.90, mister." The young man said.  
  
Hotohori was confused because usually he spent so much more, so he asked "Is that the price?" and the guy said, "Yep, that's how much it cost." So Hotohori happily handed the young man his credit card. "shoot. It's not cash." The man muttered to himself.  
  
Well, time passed, and now Boushin was one year old (and very cute.) and Houki and Hotohori wanted to figure out how much the spent on Boushin, in this one year, so they got out their receipts, and this is what they came up with:  
  
Diapers  
  
2016 diapers needed in the first year  
  
Small size diapers (204) at 27$ for one week x 50 weeks = $1350  
  
diaper rash spray - $6  
  
Clothes  
  
outfits 15$ x 14 = $210  
  
sleep-wear 10$ x 7 = $70  
  
Crib  
  
crib - $130  
  
Sheets - $8  
  
VIP baby carrier - 18$  
  
Discovery Travel system - Stroller/Car-seat set - $140  
  
  
  
Food  
  
Formula - 16$ for 1 week x 50weeks = $350  
  
Baby food (last 6 months) - .70 per 1 7per week, x 24weeks = $117.60  
  
bottles - Advent feeding bottle 4 for $20  
  
bottle warmer - $12  
  
bibs - 4$ x3 = $12  
  
Other  
  
Toy - Kick start gym - $28  
  
Toy - Teddy bear - $25  
  
2 in 1 bath tub - 20$  
  
Towels 4$ x 4 = $16  
  
Play pen - $40  
  
High chair - $50  
  
  
  
Grand Total: $2622.60  
  
(not including the hospital bill!)  
  
"Houki?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"We're not having any more children."  
  
"Okay, Your Majesty." 


End file.
